


some things are meant to be

by JujuRotfuchs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 1960s, 60s, Canon Universe, Elvis - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, M/M, Modern Setting, Songfic, Yoi - Freeform, Yuribek, discovery of romantic feelings, figure skating, otayuri - Freeform, oturi, set like 2 years into the future, this is very sweet for my standards but it was fun to write, yoimusicweek, yoimusicweek2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JujuRotfuchs/pseuds/JujuRotfuchs
Summary: „This song reminds me of you.“ Otabek blurted out before he could stop himself.Beneath him, Yuri was silent.Or: Otabek falls in love with his best friend and has no idea what’s going on inside Yuri’s head.





	some things are meant to be

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of YOI music week: 1960's

  
They were laying on the floor of Otabek’s childhood bedroom, staring lazily at the ceiling while listing through one of Otabek’s playlists on shuffle. They had gone straight out to dinner after Otabek had picked Yuri up from the airport and now the fatigue of a full belly and in Yuri’s case, an annoyingly exhausting flight, was setting in.  
_It was summer, the off season and Yuri had been able to somehow convince Yakov to let him stay in Almaty for a few weeks before they had to start training seriously again for the upcoming season. Otabek’s heart started beating faster at the thought of spending so much time with his best friend._  
  
It was by no means the first time the both of them spend a few weeks together since they became friends almost 2 years ago in Barcelona but it might’ve been the first time since Otabek realized that his admiration for Yuri went deeper than just a little crush.  
Somewhere between Saint Petersburg and Almaty, on countless shared competitions and hotel rooms, and with every off day spend with Skype calls and inside jokes- Otabek had fallen in love with Yuri. He had no idea what to do about his newfound feelings towards his supposedly best friend.  
  
Yuri was yawing, letting his head roll against Otabek’s shoulder. His long hair was tickling Otabek’s arm and the could faintly smell the scent of fruity shampoo. His fingers itched to reach for Yuri’s golden mane and feel its softness. „Are you tired?“ Otabek asked to distract himself.  
  
„No.“ Yuri said, yawning again.  
  
„You’ll hate yourself if you fall asleep down here and I won’t carry you to bed, you’re not a baby anymore.“ Yuri had grown since they met but he was still skinny and light as a feather. If he really fell asleep on Otabek’s bedroom floor then he could easily lift him up.  
  
Yuri scowled. „Don’t be so boring then, tell me something interesting so I won’t fall asleep.“ Otabek chuckled and kicked him playfully against the shin.  
  
„Am I your personal entertainer?“  
  
„Yes.“ Yuri giggled. „But you’re shit at it.“  
  
Blindly, Otabek fished for a pillow from his bed and flung it over, grinning when he heard Yuri gasp as he hit him in the face with it.  
  
What followed was a row of deathly threats from Yuri’s direction, more giggles from Otabek and multiple pillows that suddenly flew across the room. Then they acted like the floor was lava while Yuri chased after Otabek, pillows long forgotten as they laid in a rumpled pile on the floor.  
  
„I’m going to puke.“ Yuri laughed breathlessly while he tried to fight off Otabek’s arms that were reaching for him, threatening to tickle him. Otabek was panting too.  
  
„I thought you had better stamina.“ He teased.  
  
Yuri glared at him while he tried to get away from him. „I do! I just ate an awful lot but sure, go on. I won’t clean it up if I end up barfing all over your covers."  
  
Otabek rolled his eyes and pushed Yuri hard, causing him to fall backwards down on his bed. A second later he was over him, pinning him down. „Is this what defeat looks like?“ He asked while Yuri was still staring up at him with wide eyes.  
  
„This is what playing unfairly looks like. Rematch!“ Yuri demanded.  
  
Otabek laughed. „I thought you were going to puke?“  
  
„Well, I’d rather die than lose to you, asshole.“ Yuri couldn’t hide his own laughter from his voice very well.  
  
„So I’m going to attend your funeral after the GPF then?“ Otabek asked, grinning smugly when he saw how Yuri’s jaw fell open in disbelief.  
  
„Oh hell no.“ Yuri spat out, trying to push Otabek off by fighting his grip on him. Otabek let go of his wrists but before Yuri could free himself, he let himself fall forwards onto the younger boy, burying him beneath his entire body weight. Yuri gasped under the heavy blanket that was his best friend, unable to move much more than his fingers or toes as he laid there like a numb starfish.  
  
„I’m tired now.“ Otabek laughed into Yuri’s messy hair.“Goodnight.“  
  
„Not funny.“ Yuri mumbled from where his mouth was pressed against Otabek’s clothed shoulder. „I can’t breathe, get off me you heavy fuck.“ Otabek laughed, not planning to move any time soon.  
  
„As long as you still have the breath to insult me, you’re fine.“ Yuri hissed and cursed a bit more but eventually, he accepted his fate and more strangely, came to really enjoy Otabek’s warmth and weight on top of him. Not that he would’ve said anything out loud.  
Otabek himself was dozing a little, nose happily buried between Yuri’s golden locks and faintly, feeling Yuri’s heartbeat against his stomach. How much longer would it be acceptable for them to lay like this? Maybe he should fake falling asleep.  _It was so peaceful, being with Yuri like this. Otabek loved that they could be silent with each other without it being boring or awkward. Somehow he knew that Yuri wasn’t asleep either, his own music was humming in the background. He focused on the song that was currently playing._  
  
  
_You look like an angel_  
  
_Walk like an angel_  
  
_Talk like an angel_  
  
_But I got wise_  
  
_You're the devil in disguise_  
  
  
_„This song reminds me of you.“ Otabek blurted out before he could stop himself. Beneath him, Yuri was silent. Otabek prayed that he was asleep and not weirded-out Then…_  
  
_„This is a song about cheating!“ Yuri sounded appalled, almost insulted._  
  
_„No, well…“ Yuri cut him off before Otabek could finish._  
  
„ _It’s about someone leading them on, pretending to be someone else and hurting them!“_  
  
_„It’s also about someone being irresistible and falling head over heels for them.“ Otabek blurted out once more. What the hell was wrong with him? He wished he could see the expression on Yuri’s face now and at the same time, he was glad that he couldn’t. Yuri was being awfully quiet. „Are you offended?“ Otabek asked when he couldn’t bear Yuri’s lack of an answer any longer._  
  
_„No.“ Yuri said surprisingly softly. „Just thinking.“_  
  
_„About?“ Otabek’s heart was hammering. Could Yuri feel that?_  
  
_„That old fart.“_  
  
_Otabek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. „Huh? Who? Do you mean Elvis?“_  
  
_„Yeah“_  
  
_Otabek gasped, lifting himself on his elbows so he could look Yuri in the face while he was hovering over him. „He’s a legend Yuri! He was a great musician.“_  
  
_„Oh boy,“ Yuri giggled. “Calm down, I’m joking.“_  
  
_„Show some respect you little brat.“ Otabek scolded, relieved that things weren’t awkward between them now._  
  
_Yuri made no further attempts to push Otabek off or move away from beneath him. „I’ll work on it.“ He smiled. „Maybe I’ll find a song from him too that will remind me of you.“_

   
  
**xxx**  
  
  
  
„Ladies and Gentleman, this year's Grand Prix Final Gold medalist, here to perform his exhibition skate: Russia’s Yuri Plisetsky.“  
  
The lights across the ice rink got dimmer, a single white spotlight illuminating the actual ice. Otabek stood at the railing in his skate guards, still catching his breath after just finishing his own exhibition skate for winning silver this year, falling behind Yuri by a few points only. Now his best friend was about to take the ice.  
Unlike two years ago, Otabek had no idea what his exhibition skate would look like this year. Yuri hadn’t even told him about the music he chose, mumbling something about surprises and since everything had been so hectic today, Otabek hadn’t seen Yuri himself either so far. Until he stepped up directly in front of him, taking his guards off, about to step on the ice.  
  
Otabek’s brain turned to mush, he hadn’t seen Yuri in his costume yet.  
  
Yuri wore tight black leggings with silver spiderwebs of shimmer on the sides of his legs that clung to him like the leather he wore two years ago. The top he was wearing was silvery-white too and so gauzy that it would turn translucent as soon as the spotlight would fall upon him. It was very loose but with cut off sleeves and peals for little buttons, the sheer fabric shimmering too. This time Yuri wore no jewelry nor accessories but his shoulders, collarbones, eyelids and high cheekbones were lightly dusted with highlighting shimmer as well. He wore a little bit of mascara on his upper lashes, making them look even longer than usual. His hair was curled into a hundred tight little ringlets which should've looked absolutely ridiculous on a man but Yuri, of course, looked like an expensive porcelain doll. Otabek’s mouth was so dry, his ears ringing as Yuri looked at him.  
  
„You look,“ he managed to croak out _but what did Yuri look like? Beautiful? Breathtaking? Stunning? Like the most handsome man, Otabek had ever seen? No, he needed to say something that was flattering but wouldn’t make him seem like an actual idiot._ „You look like an angel.“ The words were out before Otabek could stop them and he wanted to hit himself for it. At least it was the truth.  
  
Yuri grinned. „Funny that you say that.“ And at Otabek’s eyebrow he raised in confusion, added: „Just watch closely.“  
  
„Davai.“ Otabek whispered as Yuri went past him and glided out onto the ice in big loops as the crowd applauded to welcome him. The white spotlight followed him as he stopped in the middle of the ice, waiting for the music to start. Otabek’s heart leaped the second he recognized the familiar melody.  
  
  
_You look like an angel_  
  
_Walk like an angel_  
  
_Talk like an angel_  
  
_But I got wise_  
  
_You're the devil in disguise_  
  
_Oh yes you are_  
  
_The devil in disguise_  
  
  
Yuri’s energy on the ice was outstanding as he seductively swung his hips from side to side, staking backward only to sharply turn and throw himself into a seemingly weightless jump. His blonde curls were bouncing and the light was catching on the sparkles in his costume. It was impossible to take your eyes off him. Delighted, the audience clapped along to the rhythm of the song.  
  
  
_You fooled me with your kisses_  
  
_You cheated and you schemed_  
  
_Heaven knows how you lied to me_  
  
_You're not the way you seemed_  
  
  
Yuri flew across the ice at an enthusiastic speed, grinning widely and laughing freely. It seemed like the most fun he ever had on the ice and his good mood was contagious to the crowd which cheered and whistled. Yuri’s jumps were high, his spins dizzyingly fast and Otabek was so in love with him, he didn’t know what to do with himself.  
  
  
_I thought that I was in heaven_  
  
_But I was sure surprised_  
  
_Heaven help me, I didn't see_  
  
_The devil in your eyes_  
  
  
Yuri made leaping into a flying sit spin seem effortless. He landed all his jumps, didn’t stumble, didn’t touch down on the ice once. He was dancing across the rink like a whirlwind, grinding his toe picks into the ice and twirling over it on the tips of his skates like he was moving on pointe-shoes. He threw kisses and winks into the crowd, seducing them with the rolls of his hips and his charming laughter.  
  
  
_You look like an angel_  
  
_Walk like an angel_  
  
_Talk like an angel_  
  
_But I got wise_  
  
_You're the devil in disguise_  
  
_Oh yes you are_  
  
_The devil in disguise_  
  
  
He kicked his legs out higher and higher, over his head. Every single movement was teasing, jumping from sexy to sweet until Otabek’s head was swimming and his emotions were all over the place. Yuri threw his arms into the air like he was dancing at a club, shaking his curls out until they were flying around his head like little halos. Otabek had seen Yuri dancing freely like this before, in his kitchen, at a concert and it had been sexy but Yuri hadn’t been aware of his own charisma. Now he was and he used it to drive the crowd crazy, he was an angelic minx they all wanted but couldn’t have. Otabek wanted to drool.  
  
And then suddenly and completely unexpected, the mood changed. Yuri was mid-jump when there was a scratch to be heard from the speakers and the song broke off before being replaced by another. Which must’ve been planned because Yuri didn’t seem surprised at all. He landed his jump smoothly, almost softly and then skated out in big, calm loops. Matching the much slower, gentler song that was now playing.  
  
  
_Wise men say_  
  
_Only fools rush in_  
  
_But I can't help falling in love with you_  
  
  
There was an _Ohhhh_ going through the crowd as they stopped clapping along, watching instead with their breaths held what was unfolding in front of them. Otabek’s own eyes were glued to Yuri, his mouth even drier than before.  


_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin?_

_If I can't help falling in love with you_  


Otabek loved this song, always had but now it received a completely different meaning as he watched the boy he loved skating to it as gracefully as a swan. Yuri wore a small smile on his lips, even closed his eyes from time to time like he was getting lost in the music. He crossed his arms behind his back before he raised them high and spread them, looking like an angel about to take off into flight.  
  
  
_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_  
  
  
Yuri’s movements were dreamlike like he was dancing in trance. There was elegance in his pointed fingers and the curve of his arms, there was a powerful trust behind every complicated jump combination that showed just how sure Yuri was about landing them without being cocky for one. Like Otabek had predicted, his silken top had gone translucent under the light and he was able to see the naked silhouette of Yuri’s upper body against the light. He was able to watch his muscles move under his porcelain skin and Otabek almost felt jealous that others could too.  
  
  
_Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_  
  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
  
  
And then Yuri was looking directly at him, or so it seemed, extending his hand towards him like he was reaching out to Otabek. The pose only lasted a few seconds before Yuri skated backward into a spread eagle but it was enough to make Otabek’s heart skip a beat, only to start racing like crazy again afterward. Suddenly, a conversation from last summer echoed through Otabek’s head: _„Maybe I’ll find a song from him too that will remind me of you.“_ Yuri had said that. Yuri who was suddenly skating to an Elvis-Medley and giving Otabek meaningful looks to one of the biggest love-songs there was. Excitement flooded through Otabek’s veins, could he dare to hope?  
  
For now, he pushed his chaotic thoughts away, not wanting to miss a second of Yuri’s skate. He wanted to forever remember how Yuri’s curls bounced when he twirled around, or the sparkle in his eyes that shone brighter than any shimmer on his costume or skin ever could. He watched how the gauzy shirt exposed the naked skin of Yuri’s hips as he raised his arms and he couldn’t help but want to place his hands, his mouth right _there_. Yuri was mesmerizing, in everything that he did and especially today. Especially right now.  
  
  
_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_  
  
  
_Take my hand_

 _Take my whole life too_  
  
_For I can't help falling in love with you_  
  
  
Otabek had never seen a performance like this, had never seen Yuri skate like this. Yuri had gone from seductive, sexy and playful to gentle, graceful and vulnerable in seconds. It was a side of him he hadn’t shown to the skating world yet and following this, the applause after he took his ending pose was overpowering. Flowers and gifts rained down on the ice as Yuri bowed to each side and Otabek’s ears started ringing from all the noise. Or maybe it was just his blood rushing through his head.  
  
When Yuri finally fished, he skated straight to where Otabek stood and didn’t even bother with his skate-guards once he stepped off the ice. He came so close to him that Otabek could smell the intoxicating mixture of sweat, hairspray, and _Yuri._  
  
„Did you get it?“ Yuri panted, still out of breath but refusing to wait for a second longer. „Did you understand?“ Yuri asked, impatient and a little scared, eyes wide.  
  
Otabek felt so overwhelmed, he didn’t trust himself to speak. So he just nodded and took a step forward at Yuri’s uncertain smile. He wrapped his arms around Yuri’s waist to help him balance and pulled him closer because he finally could. Uncaring who saw or not, he leaned down and kissed Yuri like he had wanted to kiss him for months now, melting when Yuri opened his lips against his and kissed him back like they were meant to be.  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay the decade for Day 1 were the 60s, so I choose two songs from Elvis. You can listen to 'can't help falling in love' [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGJTaP6anOU) and '(you're the) devil in disguise' [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=emjLXdsj6xA)
> 
> I had the idea for this fic because Russian Skater Yulia Lipnitskaya (who just retired) once skated to a Elvis medley of these two songs and I took inspiration from her program for this. Yulia was the original inspiration for Yuri, so I thought it was quite fitting. You can watch her beautiful routine [ here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jy5EL_HKp8o&index=19&list=PL61022677626314A2)
> 
> If you do, please let me do if I somewhat did her justice. 
> 
> I'm gonna upload Otayuri one shots like these every day for the next week, some of them angsty, others smutty. If you like my writing maybe subscribe to my AO3 page so you get a notification when I next upload. Please feel free to leave some comments or kudos too, so I know what you think. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
